Lionheart
by Ourania Aella
Summary: There was always something different. A feeling, a connection with everything around him. Harry always had a Force guiding him through everything and following it would be the first step in his great destiny. Harry/Fem Revan - On-Hold
1. Reaching Out

**Lionheart**

by Ourania Aella

**Chapter 1 – Reaching Out**

* * *

><p>As he stared at the stars, the moon, and the emptiness of space, he knew that there was something more out there. He just simply knew it. It wasn't something he'd read in a book at the library while hiding from his cousin or something he'd heard the teachers talk about during class. No, he knew it because he felt it. It was always there. The tranquil flowing calm that healed him and gave him the strength to go on. The one support that had kept him going. And most importantly, the one thing that kept him positive during his miserable life at his relative's home.<p>

At only seven years old, he'd experienced more pain in his short life than any adult would normally experience in their entire lives. It wasn't just one or two falls off the swing and getting bullied every once in a while. It was the daily beatings he'd received at the hands of his aunt and uncle. It was the fact that he didn't even know his own name, Harry James Potter, until he started school. It was the fact that no one would even lend a hand to help him. It was the days spent as a slave while others reap the benefits of his work. The list could go on, but the fact is that he had spent his life in a way no one person ever should have. And what made it all worse was that through the entire time, he never had a chance to fight back.

He slowly pushed his miserable thoughts away and laid back on the grass. It was his usual spot in the park where he would sit late at night. He calmed himself and fell into the trance that had become second nature to him over the past year. His pains began to disappear and the feeling of his blood soaked shirt began to fade. Smiling as the feeling of the energy coursed through him again, he thought about when he started getting into the habit of meditating like this. He didn't really know how he discovered the energy that flowed through him and everything around him a year ago, but at the same time, he didn't really care. Each time he went into the trance, he could feel himself slowly change. He began to understand more and think faster. He was able to feel everything around him. From the tree branches swaying to the grass he was laying on. He could even feel the sleeping cats that lived with the old lady down the block from the Dursley's, his relative's, home. It wasn't just his own consciousness anymore. He felt the consciousness of the life around him. It allowed him to let go of his personal worries and become a part of something bigger. Something more.

Slowly, he felt around himself, trying to get a deeper understanding of how everything was connected. It all started to make sense. The trees pulling what they needed to survive from deep in the ground to the birds resting in their nests high up in the same trees. The feeling was almost addicting. He reveled in the tranquility of it all, knowing that wherever he went, it would always be with him. He didn't know much about it and knew he would need to look into it more, but he knew that while he was a part of the energy, that with each day he was able to understand it more, he knew that he would get closer and closer to it. Ending his train of thought, he realized that he would need to go home soon and began to stand up.

As he returned from his trance he realized that he had been in the park longer then he had expected he would be, so he ran back to his relative's house to avoid getting another beating and to rest before his next day of school. He didn't realize that he had been running faster than most would think possible for a child of his age, let alone how fast a child who was just injured should be able to run. Though at this late hour, few would be awake and for those that were, it would have been difficult for them to see a child running without specifically paying attention.

When he arrived, he stealthily slipped in through the back door so that if any of his relatives would still be awake, they wouldn't see or hear the door open. As he made his way through the hall and slipped into his cupboard already succumbing to sleep. As he fell asleep, he could feel the comforting feeling return and allow him to rest peacefully in his small, dirty cupboard that had been his room for as long as he could remember.

Days passed without much change other than his connection with the force around him. With his continuing habit of meditating nightly, he slowly began to not only feel the changed occurring to him, he could see them. Quite literally in fact as he no longer needed glasses. In addition to his improved vision, he was able to run faster and work harder than he was ever able to before. His ability to take pain and resist it also improved as his days went on.

This brought on a train of thought however. He never really understood the energy that he could feel and knew that he would eventually need to know more about it. He knew he couldn't be the only one with the talent, that was just incredibly unlikely. However his search for information never proved to be fruitful. He'd search the various libraries located within walking distance and found nothing. When he'd asked the adults around him, the simply laughed and when he asked the kids that were in his school, the chased and beat him even more often than before for being a 'freak', his cousin leading the effort.

Before his eleventh birthday however, things changed, mainly because, he got a letter. Not his uncle, aunt or cousin, but him. Someone has sent him a letter! The excitement resulting from the event stopped him from actually opening it right away and before he could even read it, it got snatched out of his hand. By his fat oaf of a cousin, which meant that things would not go well.

"Mum! Dad! Look! Harry's got a letter!" His cousin, Dudley said, excited for some reason that no one else would understand. He'd always thought Dudley was a bit stupid, but it wasn't like anyone cared about his opinion.

"Who'd write a letter to you?" his uncle, Vernon Dursley, asked with a smirk and glare, that only he and his wife could produce, as he took the letter from his whale of a son, much to the latter's disappointment. However his and his aunt, Petunia's, eyes widened and the smirk disappeared off of their face, as they got a look at the seal on the back of the letter. Never did he see that much fear in their eyes. He'd recognized the emotion immediately but the fear ran so deep that he almost froze in surprise.

_'Wait, since when can I understand what people are feeling?'_ He thought. He figured it was just another ability he'd gained through his meditating. But the pause to think had given his uncle a chance to get up and start heading to the fireplace before he could notice.

Harry quickly realized that his uncle was going to burn the letter. His uncle was going to burn his first letter! He quickly ran toward his uncle, faster then possible for his body normally, and within the blink of an eye, he was out the front door with his letter.

He quickly hid himself down the block, away from his relatives and opened up the letter, only to stare in shock at what it said.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robed (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 want_

_1 couldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"_

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, however saying that he didn't believe the letter would have been an outright lie. The feeling he always had, he thought, might be this magic and he hoped that this would be his chance to understand more about what he felt.

After getting all his school supplies, and a snowy owl, with the help of Hagrid, the giant man that came by after a few days since he hadn't sent his owl back (not that he knew how at the time), he went to Hogwarts to learn about this so called magic and hopefully, the feeling he had since he could remember.

He hoped that as he studied about magic, he'd be able to find out more of the energy, the force that he always felt around himself and he'd asked his friends, Hermione and Ron, many times if they'd felt anything, but neither of them ever did. He'd even tried explaining things to them, but they never understood. It was as if they just didn't have a strong enough connection with the energy to feel it. Hermione had surmised that maybe he was just a very powerful wizard or had a more intimate connection with his magical core, but he knew that wasn't it. As he studied magic, he came to see that magic and the feeling he had were different. They were completely different in so many aspects that he just couldn't see them as the same force.

After his first year in the school, he never mentioned the feeling he got again. His ability to feel it always got stronger but he never mentioned it. He knew that the people around him wouldn't be able to feel it. It was the same feeling he got when he tried to feel the world around him. He could tell that their connection with the energy that flowed through all life just wasn't strong enough to let them feel it. He always searched for someone who might be able to feel the same way as he did and his ability to feel the connections continuously grew stronger, but he never succeeded in finding anyone.

As his ability to grew with his practice of trying to feel out how much of a connection people had with the energy, he also felt it begin to guide him along his adventures. Thanks to the feeling guiding him though, some people were jealous of the success, strength, or abilities he'd shown. He didn't really understand how he got them, but he knew it was through the energy around him. These abilities had saved him and guided him more then just once and he was thankful for it, but he would have been even more thankful if people wouldn't have been so jealous. He would have taught others how to access the energy but he knew that they wouldn't be able to so he never bothered.

As he continued his adventures in school, he'd met the killer of his parents, Voldemort, twice already. Both times his spirit was trying to bring itself back to life. He wondered how many more times it would take, but knew it would happen. Whenever he encountered Voldemort, he could feel the evil aura pouring off him and had to delve into the energy around him just to avoid being tainted by It. He knew both times that even with his extra abilities, he wouldn't be able to defeat this Dark Lord how he was now. He'd almost died three times now on his adventures and wouldn't let himself come so close, so on his way back home, he resolved to train himself to the best of his abilities.

Thinking back, he'd remembered all three near death experiences he had.

In his first year, he'd figured out that the Philosopher's Stone was being hidden in Hogwarts and with his friends, they worked together to get passed multiple traps to stop Professor Snape from retrieving the stone for himself. Once Harry himself got passed the traps, he found not Snape, but Professor Quirel there instead, to his surprise. He'd barely made it out of there and the only reason eh was still alive was because of luck,

In his second year at the start of term, a monster began targeting students. The students would end up petrified after the attacks and would be stuck in the hospital wing till the antidote would be administered. After a couple of attacks his friend Hermione was attacked herself but thanks to her, he and Ron were able to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and combat the monster, which turned out to be a Basilisk. After being separated from Ron, with the help of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and the Sorting Hat which contained the Sword of Gryffindor, he was able to defeat the Basilisk and save Ron's sister, Ginny. The entire event ended up being once again orchestrated by Voldemort and he once again almost died, and would have this time, if it wasn't for Fawkes' tears healing him.

Finally, in his third year, he'd found out that mass murderer Sirius Black had escaped from prison to kill him. In the end however, he found out that Sirius was in fact his godfather and innocent from the crimes. However he was still wanted and he'd had to save himself and his godfather from the soul sucking dementors. This was the only time that luck didn't play to much of a role into but he still would not have been able to do it if it wasn't for Hermione's help and her Time Turner.

He really doubted that he would still be alive if it wasn't thanks to his insight thanks to the energy around him and the help of his friends. Because of this, he realized that he really needed to improve his skills and abilities. So for the first time in his life, he'd actively trained himself, tirelessly at that, till it was time for him to go back to school for his fourth year, where he was sure that once again, he'd be target of some kind of plot in which he would risk his life.

On the way back to school, he'd been able to find an empty compartment as he'd asked the Weasleys to allow him to head to the platform before the rest of them left. Inside the compartment, he laid back, relaxed, and once again fell into the familiar trance.

Over the summer, he'd been able to expand his range of detection for connections and improve every single one of the abilities given to him by the energy. And for the first time, he detected something that he'd never felt before. In the distance, farther than anything else he'd ever felt, he could feel a strong connection to the energy. This was the first time he'd felt anyone, or anything, even approaching his level, but not only that, this being was even more connected to the energy then he was.

Finally the hope of having some answers to what the energy around him really was overcame him, and he reached out and connected with the other being, trying something he'd never done before. He tried to communicate with the being, and in doing so, passed out from the overwhelming pain that occurred from his action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this. It's the first fanfiction I've ever written and actually finished what I'd consider a chapter. This is actually a re-write of the first chapter that I've edited a good bit. I hope you guys like the next chapter which will introduce Revan.

Also, I'm looking for someone to beta read for me. If you wouldn't mind helping out, pass me a message.


	2. New Allies, New Friends

**Lionheart**

by Ourania Aella

**Chapter 2 – New Allies, New Friends**

* * *

><p>As Harry started awoke, he suddenly felt himself lifted into the air and slammed into something hard. He realized that there shouldn't be enough room the train compartment to be swung around like that so even before he opened his eyes he realized that he was no longer where he should be. Opening his eyes, he quickly adjusted to the light and saw that he was against a tree and there was a girl a little older than him walking up to him with a fierce look on her face. Even if he didn't know what she was angry, he could tell that he was in big trouble.<p>

Slowly pulling himself up with support of one of the trees branches, he heard her muttering something about stupid brats, force bonds, and something to do with a rancor, even though he didn't know what that was. So he figured he should ask her whats wrong instead of running away, which admittedly was an insanely stupid idea that he would regret in a few seconds.

"What's going on? Why are you angry at me?" He asked, only for her to pick up her hand and suddenly lift him in the air, and smash him against another tree.

"What's wrong! What's Wrong! I'm woken up from an almost 4,000 year long sleep just so that a brat like you can try and force me into a force bond! That's what's wrong!" She said with venom in her voice and fury on her face as she took a slight step closer to him with each word. Her long black hair seemed to move with the power she was leaking out and were it not for the fact that Harry was already incredibly confused and immobilized by her, he would probably be shaking in fear.

As he was about to ask what a Force Bond was, knowledge started to seep into him from no where and he was slowly overwhelmed by the amount of it and from the looks of it, the girl across from him was also afflicted by the same knowledge and promptly fell down and passed out, letting him fall back onto the ground. When he reached the ground, the pain in his head slowly began to fade and he stood up, and pulled the past out girl to the tree and laid her back on it, allowing her to rest.

After he made sure the girl was comfortable, he slowly took in his surroundings. It seems to be that he was in a clearing that was surrounded by a forest that went on for as far as the eye could see. Needing to search for other, he felt around for the presence of other beings but was shocked when, besides the girl, the only presence he felt was himself and it was coming from everywhere. It was as if he was everything in this place. As the knowledge started to take hold, he realized that he was in his mind and that everything that he could see was his mindscape. He wondered how he knew it till he started to know things that he never knew before.

Topics began to circulate through his mind as he knew about the force, various general abilities he could learn if he trained himself. He learned of the Jedi Order, the Dark Side of the force, and small pieces of information about the sleeping girl. Her name was Revan. She'd been a talented Jedi Padawan who was very skilled in the force and other useful subjects. She'd apparently fallen to the Dark Side and eventually lost her memory for some reason.

Soon information came to him on Force Bonds and he immediately realized what he'd done. He'd just bonded Revan to him until one of them breaks the bond, which would prove difficult as they needed to be in the same place, at the same time. While they could ignore eachother, it would prove both difficult and annoying as they would every once in a while catch a stray though from the other. Sighing he sat down on a tree facing Revan and allowed himself to fall into his usual Force Meditation, focusing on his new knowledge about the force, while his mind sorting through the information.

After what seemed like many hours later, although he couldn't tell because the sun never seemed to move in his mind, Harry felt Revan wake up and immediately paid attention to what she was going to do. He hoped she wouldn't attack him again but he couldn't be too sure.

Revan slowly opened her eyes and as she realized what was going on, she instantly glared at him, but not with the same fury as before. This time, in her eyes he could see pain and pity for him even though the anger from before was still there.

"You should learn to defend your mind or at least keep your memories inside your own head. I have my own memories, I don't need yours." was the first thing she said and he immediately paled.

_'Did she see how I was abused? Is that why there was pity in her eyes? I haven't even told Hermione about that!'_ He thought and started to panic, only for him to be surprised even more when Revan responded to his thoughts.

"Yes. I saw pretty much most of your memories and I know you didn't bond us on purpose but the second I get to your planet I'm breaking the bond and going back to sleep. And before you ask, yes I read your mind. If I wouldn't have set my own defenses, you'd know everything that I know, have all my memories, as well as be able to read my mind too. Be thankful all you got were a few pieces of information. It's painful sorting through that much information so quickly." She said, holding her head and finally letting go of the anger she felt as she knew that the boy in front of her hadn't actually meant for it to happen.

She was still annoyed she'd have to correct his mistakes. Had it happened to anyone else, on his planet, he'd have been stuck with someone who most likely couldn't shield their minds and didn't know how to break the bond. He should be happy it was her who he did it too even through she did intend on throwing him into a tree or two on his own planet once she arrived.

"Wait you said you were asleep for 4,000 years, how is that possible? And you look younger than your memories show you. Is it even possible to become younger? Are you immortal or something?" He asked slowly piecing together some information. "And wait, you said planets, there are more people out there?"

"Slow down for a second, and I'll explain a few things. Then you should get pack to yourself. We can communicate through your mind so till I get to you, let's at least deal with your mental defenses."

"First of all, no, I am not immortal. I'm a clone that was put under stasis to store of information, abilities, and memories after my original self died. So I am essentially the same person as my original, just younger. If you don't count the time I was asleep, I should be 16 now, so I'm just a bit older than you. Yes, there is an entire galaxy out there that is full of planets that humans, and other intelligent life forms live on and interact with eachother. They, at least last I checked, are united under the banner of a single republic that has stood for thousands of years. Now I'd suggest you get out of your mindscape as soon I'd guess your friends will board the train. Time passes slowly here so, you haven't actually spent much time here."

And with that, she waved her hand in front of his face and for the first time since this happened, smiled, because when she was made, her original was afraid that someone would wake her for the knowledge she had. She knew she had information that could be forcefully taken from her to hurt an incredible number of people. She knew that she was safe as long as she was bonded with Harry, and once she broke the bond, she would make sure to hide, and hopefully never be awoken again.

As everything faded away, Harry awoke, sitting in his compartment wondering is it was a dream. He knew more than when he went into the dream, but really he wasn't sure if he could believe it all. That is till he heard a voice in his head saying _'Yes Harry, it did happen. Now after your friends arrive, just say you're tired and I'll teach you how to protect your mind so that I don't always have such a terrible headache.'_

With that, he chuckled and looked out the window only to see students followed by their parents starting to arrive through the portal from kings cross. He smirked at the awed looks on the younger children's faces as they went through the portal. The soon to be first years were all immensely overwhelmed by the magical world. Both muggle-born and half-blood as well as pureblood. He wondered if the pureblooded children don't go out much before they turn eleven. Whenever he stayed at the Burrow, they never really left the area. The only one in the family that seemed to leave on a regular basis was Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad.

Looking at the clock and seeing that there was twenty minutes left before the Hogwarts Express would leave, he realize that he had about fifteen more minutes before the Weasleys would arrive. Ron was never someone who did things on time and thanks to that, he doubted that he had started packing till this morning. He chuckled at the thought and wondered if Ron would ever get things straight. _'Maybe one day Hermione'll get through to him. With all the fights they have, you'd wonder how they are even friends. But to stay friends, Ron will eventually have to start listening to her'_

As he was immersed in his thought, someone else entered into his compartment without him realizing and set down opposite to him. Once he snapped back to reality he saw a girl he wouldn't have ever expected to near him, sitting right across from him in his compartment on the train. She didn't even bother paying attention to him he thought as she appeared to be deeply engrossed in a book. This brought him to a different train of thought as he wondered why Gryffindor and Slytherin hate eachother. He never really did have a reason to dislike them other than Malfoy and his goons. _'Try talking to her.'_ Revan said to him. _'It's always good to have allies in places where people won't expect it. Besides, maybe you'll find out why your two houses hate eachother.' _

So, taking Revan's advice, Harry decided to at least try and start up a conversation."It's polite to say hello when you walk into a compartment with someone else already inside, you know?" He said with a slight smirk.

She immediately jumped up and glared at him. "Sorry, Potter. I didn't realize you were in here already." She suddenly stood and reached for her trunk but Harry stopped her from pulling it down. "What?" she said with no venom in her voice but seemed clearly annoyed. He had expected the venom and anger, but not the indifference and annoyance.

"You don't really have to leave, you know. I was just trying to strike up a conversation." He said sitting back down and allowing her to do the same.

"I thought you hated all Slytherins, Potter. Why would you want to talk to one?" From her tone, she was obviously amused, but hid it from view quite well. Now that he thought about it, she never really showed much emotion from what he saw. The only time he'd seen her even smile was in the library once when she was studying with Hermione, her friend Tracy Davis, also a Slytherin, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot, both from Hufflepuff. It was an odd study group he'd seen a few times but thought he was the only one he really noticed as no one else ever seemed to talk about it.

"Well, I hate Malfoy and his group but I've never really dealt with anyone in Slytherin other than them and the Slytherin quidditch team, so I don't really know why Gryffindor dislikes Slytherin so much. And now that I've answered your question, I'll ask one of my own. Why do you always hide behind the Ice Princess mask?"

That question shocked her. No one outside of her study group knew that the whole Ice Princess persona was a mask used to deal with the more unsavory side of Slytherin and keep others from trying to take advantage of her. Not many even knew she was really a different person underneath that so she was shocked that Potter had figured it out so easily. Harry seemed to recognize the shock under the mask and suddenly realized what she was thinking.

"Wait, so no one besides that study group of yours knows?" As he saw her eyes widening with that question, he continued. "Yes, I know about the study group. I've seen you and the group in the library sometimes whenever I go to visit Hermione. I never mentioned it because it seemed to be a secret."

Hearing that, she slowly calmed down. She knew her secrets where at least safe with him. She kind of understood now what Hermione saw in him. He was truthful and trustworthy from what she could discern and was really a good person, which was more than could be said for about half of Hogwarts and almost the entirety of Slytherin. For a moment she wished that he could join the study group but knew that was impossible. Fame and secrets never go well together and who was, after all, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Before she could reply, the door to the compartment opened to reveal he best friend, Tracy Davis, with a shocked look on her face as she saw who was in the compartment along with Daphne Greengrass, her best friend. "What are you doing here Potter? Just because you hate all of Slytherin doesn't mean that you need to come here and start trouble." Tracy said with venom and a glare. She didn't want her best friend hurt just because of some stupid house rivalry.

At that comment, Harry burst out laughing and Daphne just gave a slight smile, but it was enough to shock Tracy again as Daphne never showed emotion in front of an outsider. Something was going on here and she was going to find out, but before she could ask Daphne alleviated her worries. "Don't worry Tracy, Potter knows about our group and has for a while so it's not like there is much of a point in keeping the secret from him. Besides, apparently he doesn't hate Slytherin, just a large portion of our house. Thankfully the part that includes Malfoy and his group."

Sharing a quick look with Daphne, Tracy understood that she had made the decision about Potter and that they would need to give him a chance. Besides, if Hermione really did have enough reason to trust Potter, then they could give him a chance. They unlike Harry, knew that Hermione only dealt with Ron because Harry was friends with the git and didn't want to cause a rift between her and her best friend.

Taking a seat by Daphne, Tracy gave a sigh and was about to apologize to the boy sitting across from them when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny opened the door to the compartment and silence took over the group. Ron looked like he was about to turn a shade of purple that a plum would be jealous of while Hermione just looked surprised and a little scared. Ginny's reaction was however the most surprising though. She adopted an angered look at the two girls and seemed to be almost jealous. Harry inwardly sighed as it seemed she hadn't yet gotten over her crush on him. He hadn't dealt with her much over the summer but she hadn't shown much of her old fangirl side for a while.

It was Ron who ended up breaking the silence in the end with an expected and stupid remark. "Hey, you snakes! Get out of the compartment before you taint Harry!" he said and harry had to stifle his laugh as Ron was just being as stupid and bigoted as Malfoy right now.

"Ron," Harry said while glaring with venom. "They are here because I want them here. I was talking to Daphne about why Gryffindors and Slytherins hate eachother." He responded calmly yet coldly. He didn't really appreciate Ron interrupting his conversation like that, but new it was unavoidable.

"But they're Snakes Harry. They are evil and that's why we don't like them. They'll all end up siding with You-Know-Who." Ron said, confident that his close-minded statement would answer all questions.

"Ron, Harry's right. Just because some Slytherins follow in Voldemort's steps, it doesn't mean that all Slytherins do. You should try getting to know some of them." Hermione said, trying to stop the argument before it started to get any worse, but she apparently failed as Ron seemed to be going for his wand.

"See! They've already started to taint Harry! And you too Hermione!" Ron said about to cast a spell at the Slytherins but before anyone could even move, Harry just pulled out his wand and had already cast the disarming charm. At the range he was at, Ron couldn't dodge or shield so he ended up getting blasted out of the compartment, knocking him unconscious. Ginny then went up to him and dragged him to a different compartment as the Train began to move out of the station.

As Ginny disappeared from view, she called back saying "I'll take him to the twins and I'll see you later Hermione!"

Hermione called back an affirmation that she'd be waiting and sat down beside Harry getting into a conversation with the two Slytherins across from her. In the mean time, Harry jammed the door to the compartment with a trick he remembered Revan had done in one of her memories using the force. He didn't want Malfoy or Ron coming back and disturbing his building of his mental defenses. _'Revan, are you ready to start?' _He asked in his mind and as she responded positively, he decided to tell everyone he was going to rest for a bit.

"Hey guys, I'm going to rest for a bit as I'm a little tired. I locked the door to the compartment so we won't be bothered." He said, and getting approval from the everyone else, he closed his eyes and let Revan guide him back into his mindscape.

"Ok Harry, the only way to defend your mindscape is to make it so that people can't get to your memories. Right now, your memories are scattered who know where in this place and it's not too hard to sift through them and find what they need. You need to go through them all and organize them into area that are extremely difficult or nearly impossible to get to. Be creative and make sure that only people you want and you yourself can get to them." Revan explained to him.

For the next few days as it seemed that time really did pass faster in his mindscape compared to the rest of the world, he did as Revan instructed and slowly built his defenses up. When he was finally finished, he awoke to find that the girl had already changed after unlocked the compartment, with difficulty, and that the train was almost at hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok guys, I'm not really sure how I want to continue with the story on the relationship side of things. Either Harry/Revan or Harry/Revan/Daphne


	3. The Beginning

**Lionheart**

by Ourania Aella

**Chapter 3 – The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione watched as the first year students got sorted into their respective houses. As she was watched, she absently noticed that Harry's eyes were closed and he seemed to be completely ignoring the entire proceedings. She wondered why Harry was connecting with that weird energy now of all times, but she never understood the energy nor did she want to interrupt the sorting by talking, she kept quiet. Her observations of Harry however took her attention away from the sorting and she began to remember the research she'd been doing for the past 3 years.<p>

Since she'd heard Harry talking about the weird energy, she researched it endlessly and found almost nothing. The only reference she'd found towards an energy other than magic was in an old, dusty tome that laid in one of the most untouched parts of the Hogwarts Library. It had been written in 1412 and was a journal of an old man who seemed to be mentally unstable from his ramblings. But as usual, Hermione being one of the smartest witches of her generation, and the most stubborn, found more in it than most others would. The man kept mentioning something guiding him and that he had some knowledge of events before they happened. An example of one was before a thief tried to attack him, he'd sensed the thief and quickly left the area. Harry never spoke much about it, actually the only time he spoke about it was first year, but she thought that this year, if she could get Harry to talk about the energy once more, she would be able to use the text and Harry's personal experience and knowledge to come up with some plausible theories. She didn't know yet that Harry already had many of those answers, just not all of them. After all, he was also a wizard, not just a force user. Weird things were just bound to happen to him because of the combination. Not to mention his already terrible luck.

Towards the side of the Great Hall, away from the Gryffindor table, two girls were also having trouble concentrating on the current sorting ceremony. Both Daphne and Tracy had their thoughts on a certain Gryffindor Golden Boy. They were surprised at both the open mindedness and personality of their classmate. He wasn't at all like the rumors said. While rumors where usually untrue, they mostly had some scarce bit of truth to them. This time though, they were completely wrong. Potter was civil, calm, and humble. One would almost think he didn't even know he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It both was unnerving and gave them hope for a new friend outside of their house. Neither of them however thought to mention that Potter was of the opposite sex, which did, at least subconsciously, affect their thoughts.

Daphne, however, saw that there was even more to Potter than that. She'd always been incredibly good at reading people without even delving into her talents as a budding legilimens. Potter had an aura around him that was drenched in power. He carried himself humbly, more humbly than anyone she'd ever seen. Even her father, who had no care for the power and money he held couldn't even come close to Harry when it came to humility. But the minute she spoke to him, it was obvious that him being just humble was not the case. Potter was a leader even if he was humble, which was a rare combination. He in seconds could inspire an army to follow him with barely an effort and that was a talent she'd never seen before. He didn't look strong or have a reputation that would merit such a thing. Sure he was famous, but that didn't mean that people would rally behind him to fight. There was just so much more to him. She realized that Hermione Granger, the bossy know it all, had been the first to experience the feeling of being in his presence. It was more overwhelming than even being in the presence of Dumbledore. Hermione didn't just follow him because he saved he life. She followed him because of who he was, and that in itself had impressed Daphne, but also ignited something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

Never before had she been so focused on one person without looking at the overall picture. She realized right then and there that if she would associate herself with Potter, she would become a loyal follower and friend. Not a fangirl or anything of the like. She'd end up completely loyal and trusting of him. She didn't even trust her father that much, although she didn't have a great relationship with him due to him rarely taking part in her upbringing. It was indeed scary for there to be such a powerful leader among the students. Had he not been so humble or maybe ignorant of his ability, she doubted he wouldn't have had the entire school backing him by the end of the year.

Tracy Davis wasn't thinking along the same lines as her best friend however. She was just thinking about how everyone had lied about Potter and wanted to find out the reason for it. She didn't think it was Draco Malfoy though, the pureblood prince (ponce) of Slytherin, as the rumors came from all the houses. Someone was going against Potter and she was going to find out who. She didn't even realize that her thoughts had stemmed from an already blooming loyalty to the boy that Daphne has already deduced. The only other person that figured out Harry's main positive characteristic was the one who was watching them all think.

The only person that noticed the four students who weren't paying attention was Albus Dumbledore. He'd always paid special attention to Harry and always tried to make sure he had no 'negative' influences around him. Now what Dumbledore usually thought was 'negative' would actually be considered good influences in the minds of most of the other teachers. The only exception being Severus Snape. He'd always been trying to isolate Harry from the populace of both the general wizarding word and Hogwarts and bring him closer to the few he trusted. It was tough influencing the boy without actually speaking to Harry very often, but subtle changes to the boy's life while growing up had profound effects on him. The boy was trusting of him and the few who he held in high esteem, other than Severus, but there was no chance of that changing. Even without picking the thoughts out the boy's head, just a question, and the boy would answer truthfully.

This time however, he was unsure what was going on. He could no longer read the surface thoughts in Harry's mind. He'd always been able to so why couldn't he now? He doubted the boy had established shields so quickly. He'd be calling up Miss Granger to his office sometime soon to ask about Harry if these changes continued progressing. He just couldn't let Harry associate with the Slytherins that were currently watching him, it was just too dangerous. And the fact that he was in an argument with the Weasley boy just made things worse. Sighing, the old man stood after the sorting was complete and made started the fest with an announcement.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be home to the students of Hogwarts this year, but also home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Tri-Wizard Tournament! The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. These Schools are Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later. Let the feast begin!" He said, and with arms raised, the food appeared as it always did every year. He chuckled as once again, he had established the thought that he was incredibly powerful in the malleable minds if the first year students.

To the shock of Harry, who had left his trance as Dumbledore began to make his announcement, he began to feel weird. It was as if everything around him was warning him of something. Taking care to continue eating and acting normal, he decided to ask Revan about the feeling. The response however was something that made made him chuckle.

_'Harry, I feel like I'm training a padawan now. An odd one at that.'_ she replied in his head, while passing over a mental sigh. _'I'd say what you're feeling is the force warning you of something. I'd suggest you be on your guard, at least till the feeling goes away.'_

_'Got it.' _He replied. Being Revan's padawan would be somewhat of a dream come true for him, she was incredibly beautiful in his mind from what he'd seen of her and was also extremely smart. She seemed to be a good person and would also be easy to understand. He thought that he would probably enjoy learning from her. He however knew he shouldn't ask. He didn't want to impose on her and now that she couldn't hear what he was thinking all the time, she wasn't as angry as she had been at first. He hoped to keep it that way. That's not to mention that he felt guilty about forcing her into the bond. He promised himself he would avoid burdening her as much as he could. Hopefully he'd be able to speak to her as little as possible and hope that nothing would interfere with the breaking of the bond.

What he didn't know was that his defenses weren't foolproof and his thoughts were caught by Revan causing her to laugh. She knew he was a teenager and that girls would be on his mind but for her to be on his mind was quite funny, Although she shouldn't be too surprised as he had spent almost a month with her in his mindscape building his defenses. She knew she was attractive because back when she was a Jedi, she had gotten many looks from both sexes which flattered her. She just hoped that Harry would let go of the attraction before she got to his planet or it would be harder for him to break the bond. Though she wouldn't mind teaching him some things during her journey through their link. _'It would probably be better to wait till he asks though. I don't want him to find out I heard that little comment he made just yet. Good material to tease him with after all.' _She thought to herself. She was also a teenager at the moment though even if the memories of her previous life had been implanted in her brain as she had been raised normally from birth. During her thoughts she couldn't help but consider the boy for a second before the thoughts were replaced by other more important ones.

As the feast ended and the announcement of the Tournament was made, he went up to the Gryffindor fourth year boys dorm and quickly went to sleep, ignoring Ron's fantasies of joining the tournament even though he was under seventeen. If anyone under seventeen would join the tournament, the only ones he'd think could even have a chance would be the Weasley twins. When he woke up in the morning, he'd go through his meditations again and try to explore more of the power of the force. Revan's memories had given him many ideas and he would test them all out as soon as he possibly could.

Around the same time as Harry was falling asleep, Revan was finishing setting her ship's course for Harry's planet, Earth. It would be a long journey as the planet was extremely far away. She wondered how powerful Harry was if he was able to make a force-bond from so far away. And not to mention the fact that he said she was the first he'd sensed. That should have been impossible. Coruscant was closer to him than she was. Was he actually looking for something other than the force? What other similarities did they have? She'd need to review his memories and find out what exactly he'd been looking for the entire time. If that didn't work, she'd speak to him once she got to him. Though, she knew it would take quite a while to get to him. Hiding near the hyperspace anomalies of the Unknown Regions was both a good idea, and a terrible one.

As the Hogwarts term continued and the arrival of both Revan and the guest schools approached, Harry began his new training. He wanted to learn the skills he'd seen Revan use, but didn't want to bother her with questions. He figured he'd start with something he thought was simple. Lifting up objects, but that was anything but simple. Already a month had passed and it had started to get colder. He'd soon need to move indoors to train and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't let his secret abilities get out. Enough people already knew about them, even if he knew he could trust them.

What Harry didn't know was that he was being watched from a distance. Daphne had been watching him meditate and lift the small rocks around him in a secluded area of the black lake's shore. After a few days of watching him, she decided it was time to get some answer. She decided that if she couldn't get any answers alone, she'd ask Hermione. Potter meditated alone for a reason and she wouldn't tip him off that she knew till she had no choice. The power he was radiating during his meditations was something she'd never felt before and she'd be a liar if she didn't admit that she wanted to be able to use that same power. However, letting others know what you could do was a stupid move. She knew she shouldn't ever tell or show anyone the full extent of her abilities and she never did.

When she couldn't find anything in the Hogwarts library, she asked Hermione after one of their study sessions. The result of the question however ended up being an interesting conversation.

"Harry told you about the energy?" Hermione asked curiously, wondering why Harry trusted Daphne enough to tell her about it. Harry hadn't even mentioned it to her after first year. But by the confused look on Daphne's face when she mentioned energy she realized that Harry hadn't said anything and she'd just divulged some information on Harry she probably shouldn't have. "How did you find out about it, Daphne?" she said with a resigned tone, she already regretted telling Daphne that as she let on that she knew something about it and now she wouldn't get away without telling Daphne all she knew.

"I saw Potter meditating and practicing lifting rocks without touching them. Whatever he was doing wasn't magic, I could tell. It was too powerful. I want to know what you know Hermione." Daphne replied. "I've never seen anything like what Potter was doing and you obviously know something."

Hermione quickly realized that Harry had learned something new as that wasn't something Harry had every done before. She'd ask him about it later as she'd need to know for her research. She closed her eyes and thought about her answer before replying, at least that's what her expression showed. "Look, neither Harry nor I know much about the energy he has access too but he's been able to feel things around him for as long as he can remember. I didn't know he could interact with his environment but we haven't spoken about this since First Year. I thought he'd given up his research on it but apparently, over the summer he's learned something new. I don't know what it is yet." Hermione knew she was betraying Harry's trust here but knew Daphne could keep a secret. At least, she'd thought and hoped that was true. "At least, please keep this a secret. I don't think Harry wants people knowing."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to let people know about something when there's a chance I can use it to my advantage against them." Daphne retorted with a smirk and then turned around, leaving to owl her father for some books from the family library. What she didn't know was that chances were she couldn't learn about the energy Harry was wielding, although Hermione herself didn't know that either. What she did know however was that the only one who had the answers was Harry and she'd need to get the answers from him.

As the days passed Everyone was making progress in their separate activities. Finally, came the day that the other schools had arrived to Hogwarts. The Beauxbatons contingent had arrived in a large carriage pulled through the air by large horses while the Durmstrang contingent arrived by a large boat that could submerge itself underwater. As they walked into the great hall, they each made their own spectacular entrances that had impressed most of Hogwarts. As the two new groups took their seats, Dumbledore started his Tournament opening speech.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore called out. " I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament! But to win, that student must survive three tasks. Three Extremely Dangerous tasks. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch!"

"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Crouch. He went on to say that no one under the age of 17 could join the tournament and several other things not many actually cared much about. Everyone was waiting for either Dumbledore or Crouch to explain to them how to enter the tournament. Their prayers were answered when Dumbledore moved to melt away a casing for a large object. As the casing finally melted away, he began to speak once again.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour tomorrow night! Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there is no way to turn back. Once chosen, you will no longer be just a normal student, you will be a Triwizard Champion. As of this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!" He announced to the applause of the entire Great Hall. Harry and a select few other students didn't care too much though. Harry was more preoccupied by the fact that Revan was to arrive in three days time. He almost didn't want the bond to be broken but new it had to be done. The bond had created an immense sense of trust between the two even if they rarely spoke to one another. The others however knew that it would be somewhat entertaining but also knew that it wouldn't really mean much to them personally.

Throughout the next day, Harry watched as many people put their names in the Goblet of Fire. The most notable ones were of course the Weasley Twins. They had thought of the most simple plan possible and he just knew it wouldn't work, however they were confident it would. He saw two Hufflepuffs making a bet on if it would work and was tempted to try and make a bet himself, but held himself back. It ended up backfiring on them and everyone was laughing hysterically.

By the end of the day, a sense of dread that he had recognizes as a warning from the force was just screaming at him. It had been getting stronger ever since yesterday and he was really worried about what it could mean.

As Dumbledore welcomed everyone into the great hall for dinner that day, everyone could see the Goblet at the front of the Great Hall. Everyone was anxious to find out who the champions would be, this time, even Harry and the other students who weren't terribly interested.

"Welcome everyone." Dumbledore started while he dimmed the lights. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The champion selection!"

As he the aging professor stepped forward with a slight bit of fear, he touched the goblet and Harry could sense a slight movement of magic between Dumbledore and the cup. Suddenly as the professor stepped back, the fire in the goblet turned red and shot out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and quickly called out the first champion. "The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum!" for some reason, everyone wasn't surprised that the international quidditch star was chosen, but still applauded.

As the fire once again turned red, Dumbledore called out the next name. "The Beauxbatons champions is Fleur Delacour!" Once again applause came and then the final piece of parchment shot out of the red flame which Dumbledore once again caught and announced. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" to which everyone once again applauded.

As things quieted down, he continued. "Excellent, we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist, this chalice of champions. This vessel of Victory... The Triwizard Cup!" Before Dumbledore could continue the flames in the goblet of fire began to grow much larger than before and turned red again. Once they were larger than anyone had ever seen them before, a parchment once again shot out of it. Dumbledore fearfully caught up and prayed the name he thought was on it wasn't. T his surprise however, on the back of the parchment which was the side he saw first held a name he'd never heard of before. The name Revan, was burned into the parchment by fire, something never seen before. However before he could turn the paper over, he heard a scream and than silence.

As Dumbledore turned to see what happened, he saw Harry Potter, passed out on the floor from pain. Quickly, he ordered Snape to take Harry to Madam Pomfrey and turned over the parchment to see Harry Potter written in unfamiliar writing. He immediately knew harry didn't enter himself, but no one would believe him without proof or a confession from the person that did enter him.

Far away from Hogwarts in the vastness of space, Revan herself was writhing in pain as something was happening to her and Harry. If she had been able to think through the pain before she passed out, she would have realized that she should have blocked off the bond then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** About the actual story, no my plans are not as obvious as they seem here. Magic works in interesting ways after all. I'm still look forward to some people's opinions on the relationship part of everything. Next chapter is when the chapters will begin getting longer and the dialogue will be more common.

Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

><p><strong>Side Note:<strong> I'm really annoyed because I'm way too poor to afford SWTOR right now. I was really looking forward to playing the game as well. Oh well, hopefully I'll be able to afford it in the next few months. -sigh-


	4. Becoming Two and One

**Lionheart**

by Ourania Aella

**Chapter 4 – Becoming Two and One**

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk in his office, Albus Dumbledore wondered how had things gone so wrong. Two days prior, he'd seen Harry faint as the Goblet of Fire shot out a piece of parchment with his name and someone else's. Now, he'd understood that Harry might be entered into the tournament. Enough people knew about it for the information to leak out. He understood that it would happen and planned for it in turn. However, what he did not plan for was another person's name being etched into the same parchment that contained Harry's name by the Goblet. The could have only meant two things. The more hopeful one, was that either the entire thing was a fluke of two people trying the same method to enter the tournament and the Goblet was unable to decide, or Harry was in some sort of magical bond with another person.<p>

Either way, he needed to figure out how to wake up the boy and find out who this 'Revan' is. Waking up Harry would prove to be difficult though, as Harry seemed to be undergoing some magical metamorphosis. His Magical Core was shifting and grow at a rapid pace and should have destabilizing as the process of whatever was happening to him began, resulting in his death. But no, the growth was somehow being controlled. He himself had a few theories but none of them were perfect, so he really had no chance of waking Harry just yet. The identity of the mysterious 'Revan' though, was evading him. He looked through the records of the Ministry of Magic and International Confederation of Wizard and found not one person born in the last two hundred years born with that name.

Picking himself up, he decided a change of environment might help him figure something out. Heading to the Hospital Wing, he asked Poppy weather or not Harry's condition improved but she just said that his core was still expanding and shifting. She hadn't said it out loud, but he knew that Harry because of the rapid expansion of his core was now far stronger than any other wizard alive. He realized that once Harry's core finished growing he'd need to limit it or siphon of some of Harry's power for himself. That would make him truly great!

Feeling a slight legilimency probe he immediately left the Hospital Wing. There were plenty of student there, either visiting Harry or there for other reasons, he couldn't tell who sent it, but for a student to be able to do that was dangerous. He needed to take of that quickly. He'd send a letter to all the parents asking if any private instruction was given to the student outside of the school. He suspected it was the pureblooded 7th year from Ravenclaw that was pretending to look away when he arrived that did it though. They were always learning too much in his opinion, but they were the hardest to control.

Sitting next to Harry though was Daphne, and the outer thoughts that Dumbledore let slip through he shields, while broken and hard to decipher, had gotten chills to run down he spine. After a second of hiding her thoughts and just looking at Harry as if she was worried, which she was, just not that much, she pieced together what she had found. Dumbledore was afraid of Harry. No, not of Harry, but of something that was happening to Harry. But he was also greedy. He wanted something from Harry and whatever it was, she wouldn't let him have it.

She needed information so, she decided to start with closest source. Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with Harry? Shouldn't he have awoken already? It's obvious he doesn't have a fever or anything of the such. It looks like he's just asleep." Daphne asked, but she didn't expect to get the information she wanted, at least, not through any means that were normally allowed. So, she used legilimency. Again. She just prayed that Madam Pomfrey didn't have any training in occlumency as the art had become extremely rare after the seventeenth century.

"Sorry dear, Mr. Potter or the Headmaster would need to allow me to tell you, but right now, Mr. Potter is sick and the Headmaster is busy, so when the Headmaster is free, you'll need to ask him." Madam Pomfrey replied before going to other patients. Daphne had her information already and a couple extra facts though.

_So, looks like it's the result of some kind of bond. Dumbledore never announced the name of the back of that parchment that had Harry's name. Whatever Dumbledore is hiding the something big. Harry is also hiding something though. It's got to have something to do with his abilities though, or Hermione would have known. _She though, slowly piecing together small pieces of the puzzle. But she ran into the problem of why the cup affected the bond, just like Dumbledore. It should only have made both of them compete together or either one have to. That's what a normal contract would do, but since no one else at Hogwarts fainted, they weren't a student at the school.

Realizing something she ran to the Slytherin common room to write a letter to her father. He was more knowledgeable than her when it came to contract and bond so he would be able to figure out if her theory was even possibly true or not. In the mean time she'd get Hermione and Tracy to meet her in the Hospital Wing to try and contact Harry in his mindscape. If her Theory was right, then she'd be able to contact both Harry and this 'Revan' in their minds. She just hoped that neither had any mental defenses or she could get hurt badly.

Ad she reached the Hospital Wing, she found Tracy and Hermione already next to Harry talking about what could be wrong with him. Walking over to them, she erected and privacy ward around Harry's bed and began. "I think Harry's in a bond with someone. The old man has been hiding some things from the public."

"Old man?" Hermione asked. They never really referred to anyone by that title and the only person they knew old enough to receive that title was Dumbledore who had always been honest with them.

Tracy however replied before Daphne even got the first word out of her mouth. "Professor Dumbledore, Hermione. Dumbledore. He's the only one old enough and you know he can keep secrets as the Triwizard Tournament was kept behind closed doors. Harry fainted when his name was picked out. I doubt he would tell anyone much and from the look of it-"

"-he's been hiding a lot." Daphne finished. "There was another name that came out on the back of the parchment that had Harry's name on it. 'Revan' was burned onto the back of it, not written, signifying that there is some kind of magical bond between Harry and this Revan, whoever they are. Do either of you know anything?"

"Hermione and I spoke before. I was trying to track down who started the rumors about Harry. Whoever it is knows how to hide their tracks as neither of us know anything. Hermione thought is was just the Hogwarts rumor mill doing it's job, however the rumors are not just bound to a single house. There a multiple sources meaning some people are either working together out of house boundaries, or it's some kind of plan."

"I also asked Tracy about where Harry was. He usually spends most of his time outside on his broom or in the Gryffindor common room, but he's been spending time researching a couple things. I don't know what he was looking up so I couldn't help him like I usually would and he didn't tell me either, which means it has something to do with his abilities. All I know he was studying was mental connections and he muttered something about feeling bad for making a mistake. I'm worried about him. He's never been so studious or serious about something. He's probably regretted something he did and whatever it was, it affected him when he was chosen. He really should have come to me to talk about it." Hermione put in, ending in a slightly somber tone.

"Well, putting aside the problems with the old man for now, I have a theory about what happened with Harry. He doesn't have a bond with a wizard or witch." At this the other two gasped, understanding the gravity of the fact Harry might have bonded with someone that didn't belong in the Magical World. "Forgetting the problems that would occur because of the law, his bonded must have been a squib or it would have been impossible. At least they needed to have some magic running through them. Because they aren't strong enough magically for the tournament, it made Harry give them some of his abilities, meaning right now, until something changes things, Harry will remain unconscious until his magic starts to transfer over to Revan. I want to try and trigger it through their bond using legilimency." Daphne finished.

Hermione seemed to be in deep thought while Tracy was still worried about the fact Harry had just broken maybe twenty magical laws. Then Tracy paused her thoughts, when had she gotten to respect Harry enough that she referred to him as Harry and not Potter just like Daphne. Daphne would have a better chance of figuring it out though so she'd leave it to here.

After a few minutes of thinking and debating, they agreed to have Daphne go through with her plans but would be ready to force her out of Harry's mind should anything happen. They knew the risks even if Daphne didn't tell them.

Sitting Harry up and pointing her wand at him, Daphne silently dove into his mind, only to find nothing. She arrived in a white dome with nothing in it. No Harry, no Revan, just nothing. It was as if his mind was void of anything, as if he didn't have his own mind.

She walked around using various methods of magical detection trying to search for any sign of consciousness till she reached what felt to be the center of everything. She could feel the connection of the bond the be here but it was like it was part of the void. As if it made up the void. Then suddenly everything clicked and she felt terrible for Harry and the person he bonded with. They'd never be able to break the bond now. It was more solid then a soul bond. They now shared everything. She wondered how it would affect his personality, as that was one of the few things that didn't completely merge, or so she hoped.

She knew she couldn't contact either of them in their minds now because no method of legilimency could read two minds at once so she abandoned that thought. She decided to try and trigger this 'Revan' and left a message in Harry's mind, hoping Revan would hear it and come to Harry.

Leaving Harry's mind, she missed the figure that appeared where the message was left. The figure, confused, not knowing where they were, picked up the note and read it and woke up.

Waking up, Revan immediately felt different. She knew everything that Harry was feeling, all his memories, and could read his mind when she wanted. It was weird but she also felt attached to him now. A month of sharing a bond, although they didn't speak much, helped them become friends. But this was something different. It wasn't attraction or anything like that, no, it was more along the lines of acceptance. She realized that she would almost definitely stick with him for the rest of her life. She didn't want to leave him after the event that happened. Whatever happened down on Earth, she would need to find out, but couldn't help but accept it.

Remembering what she read in that note Daphne left her in her's and Harry's mind, she ran over to the cockpit of her ship to find out how much longer she had till she reached Earth. It looked like she was unconscious for two days and was only one hour away from Earth. Setting course for Hogwarts, she left the cockpit and began to dress. She decided on a simple dark colored robe that was similar to what the Jedi would wear, just a little bit darker. She put on her utility belt and positioned both of her lightsabers in easy to access yet hidden positions. She didn't know what to expect so she would ready for anything.

That 'anything' wasn't prepared for her arrival though. Dumbledore was by his desk again reading about bonds, hoping to find something to wake Harry with. He couldn't let the boy lose his magic because he missed the first task due to this. That was till he felt someone cross the wards. _'Harry? No that shouldn't be possible. But it feels like there are two Harry Potters at Hogwarts, or at least, one real one and one he is very weak magically. I need to find out who this person is. Maybe this 'Revan' has come for Harry?'_ He thought, getting his wand and hurrying towards the entrance hall.

When he arrived he found the doors open to his surprise. He hadn't opened them and it took an extremely powerful wizard to open them by force. Looking at the person he just entered he found himself once again surprised. He was ready for anything, a powerful wizard masking his aura or one of the top aurors of the DMLE, just not a young sixteen year old girl radiating an aura that would have made any normal wizard fall to the floor from the pressure. What's worse is his couldn't recognize the magic being used. _'No, this isn't magic at all. Whatever this is I need to be careful.'_

"Might I ask-" He began to ask with his normal grandfatherly tone before he was cut off.

"I'm going to Harry. Move aside." She said, looking at him with eyes that no sixteen year old girl should have. She had the eyes of a monster. Someone who killed thousands, someone who led armies. She had the eyes of the conqueror. The same eyes that Harry might have sometime in the future, at least if he didn't stop it first. The eyes of a leader. If he were anyone else he would have obeyed, but he wasn't. He was Albus Dumbledore, vanquisher of Grindlewald and one of the most powerful mages in the world.

Standing firm, all signs of his previous tone gone, he replied. "I'm sorry miss, but until you tell me who you are why you want to see Mr. Potter, I will have to stop you from leaving this room."

This got her to stare blankly at him as if he was an idiot. It was slightly disconcerting for him. Finally she burst out laughing. "You think you could fight me old man? Maybe in your prime but right now, you have no chance against me." To emphasize her point she promptly ran forward, moving so quickly he could barely follow her with his eyes and ignited some kind of extremely hot blade only inches from his neck. He didn't even have time to draw his wand. He just stood there and watched as she deactivated her weird blade and ran to Harry, not comprehending what just happened.

Revan arrived in the hospital wing and saw Hermione Granger and Tracy Davis sitting by Harry with Daphne Greengrass, the one who left her the message, asleep on another bed, seemingly exhausted. She sent them a slight smile when they looked at her wearily, ready to pull out their wands, to reassure them that she meant no harm. Walking over to them, she asked in a small voice what happened two days ago.

"You don't know? Everyone should." Hermione replied. "Wait no first, who are you and what do you want with Harry?

"I'm Revan." She replied not bothering to look away from Harry the entire time. She didn't dare touch him yet as she didn't know what had happened. She sent a slight probe into the girl's mind, easily bypassing Hermione's shields and pulled out the information she needed. She knew that she had to do. "Make sure Dumbledore doesn't separate me and Harry." She said and before anyone could stop her, she grabbed hold of Harry's hand and suddenly a wave of Magic and energy Flew out knocking everyone in the room back with such force the Daphne awoke and Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and half the other professors came running.

They weren't the only ones who felt it though. Many electronics on Earth stopped working for a second, but not enough to cause widespread panic. Elsewhere however, the wave wasn't strong enough to alert normal people however, the many force sensitive beings in the galaxy felt something. During a meeting of some of the wisest and strongest of these force sensitives they all paused as they felt it. They all understood that whatever it was, it would be something to watch out for in the future.

"A disturbance in the force felt I have." a little green being said to no one in particular but everyone paid attention to him as they considered him to be the wisest of them all. He had an air of power and knowledge around him that only the strongest, oldest, and wisest people have around them that everyone, even any enemies he might have, would respect.

"Whatever it was, its strong. And it's coming from far away as well. I feel the force is warning us of a future conflict, Master Yoda. I would like to investigate this." A dark skinned, bald man said looking at the short green being, Yoda, siting next to him in the meeting room while also glancing at the rest, as if to include them into the conversation and ask for their opinions. "It would be dangerous to leave something powerful enough to cause such a tremor alone."

"Master Windu, I would like to remind you that you already have your responsibilities here at the temple. It would most likely be better if another one of us conducts the investigation." A pale faced, dark haired man said. He was hoping that whatever, or whoever, produced that tremor in the force was an asset he could use. If not, whatever or whoever is was might need to be eliminated.

"Go then you should, Master Dooku. Search for the source you will, but alone go you will not. Take a knight of choice you should. All in agreement, are we?" Yoda replied. Seemingly everyone agreed with the idea and it was decided that he would leave within an hour or two, hoping to reach it before the presence disappeared. The only one that wasn't happy about this was Dooku himself. While he was ecstatic about being the one to go, taking a knight with him would stop him from achieving the true extant of what he wanted to achieve. '_I always have to deal with these liabilities during important missions.'_ He though, obviously disliking his current predicament. Getting up and leaving to prepare, her left the rest to continue the meeting.

"Find the source we will not I fear. Unsuccessful Dooku will be, tell me the force does." Yoda said to the rest and some nodded, feeling a similar feeling from the force.

Nearby, only an hour or two away, a figure under a cloak had felt the tremor in the force as well and hoped it wouldn't hurt his plans. He couldn't track it without alerting the Jedi he could sense the force so he needed to lay low and hope Tyranus took care of it, which of course being the pro-active person he was, he would. He also wondered if this being might make a better apprentice than Dooku. Maybe it was time for a change of plans. Tyranus was getting old and an old apprentice would be no good... yes, it was indeed time for a new apprentice.

Though Sidious wasn't stupid, no, he also realized that this would be a wild goose chase if the person could hide their force signature and were trained in the arts. It wasn't just an investigation, it was a mission to search for and eliminate a future threat. Any threat had to be dealt with, and power like that was a threat if it couldn't be controlled, and he knew how that would end. After all, his master couldn't control him, just as most Sith masters couldn't control their apprentices. He would be different though, he knew how people thought and manipulation was just one of his many skills, skills that he would use to his benefit without a second thought.

A week later, no one could track down the exact location the tremor emanated from, the signature just disappeared making them fear whoever the being was, as it meant they were trained to an extent. Dooku would have to report this to both the coucil and his master, although he would have to contact his master in secret. With the Jedi Knight next to him, any contact with his master would be dangerous. He feared though, what this would do to both the council and the plans that he and his master had. Little did he, and most everyone he was involved with, know that one of the beings that were involved with the tremor were one of the legendary people in both of their legacies. For one a hero, and for an incredible Dark Lord.

At the time the signatures disappeared though, both Harry and Revan awoke from their week long coma. Both wondered what was going on as they felt things that weren't there before. A connection stronger than either had ever imagined possible had formed, and oddly, it made them happy. They didn't care that they were both stuck with each other as they realized. They didn't mind this new permanent bond and hoped their thoughts were right about what the bond had become.

_'Wait thought? Harry can you hear what I'm thinking?' _Revan asked in her mind, making sure her shields were up at the same time.

_'Yeah, I can hear you. That's weird. My shields are up for some reason without me putting them up, is that you doing that Revan? No wait, your shields are up, not mine.'_ Harry thought to her. They both were fine with the change in the bond, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to know what did change. _'Well apparently we can read eachother's minds now and our shields don't affect eachother. I wonder what else is different, I feel different towards you but I feel okay with it. What do you think?'_ Harry asked her but could already start to understand what her opinion was from her thoughts.

They weren't feeling affection, or at least not yet as being this close to someone, mentally at least, does usually end in affection in some cases, but they felt close to one another, like they had known eachother for years and didn't want to be far apart. They suddenly knew everything about eachother, the way a twin knows a lot about the other and because they weren't actually family, it brought them close, to the point that they just didn't know what they were to eachother.

_'Well, apparently you already know my theory so lets just go with that, Harry.' _Revan replied over their bond. Harry knew what she was thinking so he didn't really need to ask, and couldn't as the others had already realized they were awake.

Harry and Revan were in different beds, far from each other actually, probably as a safety measure by the staff, in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Hermione had awoken as she had fallen asleep the night before and ran out to get Daphne and Tracy. Hermione apparently became quite close with the two as they had decided to take turns watching Harry, with Daphne and Tracy using his invisibility cloak after the old bastard, as they began calling him, tried to get them to leave.

Unlike Dumbledore, the group had already figured out what was going on and had stopped a lot of the headmaster's spells from taking affect on the two. The only person they allowed to actually cast spells on the two was Madam Pomfrey, who recorded some extremely weird signs in their magic, but she wouldn't be very specific when it had come to the questions they asked.

Once the group, and sadly Dumbledore, had arrived along with a few other professors behind them, they began to bombard Revan with an insane number of questions that annoyed not only her, but Harry as well. They also judged that she was more of a threat than Harry, or at least the teachers did, so they completely ignored him till they could get some idea of who she was. Although to make matters worse, instead of letting her answer, between the questions Dumbledore decided it would be okay to send probes into her mind trying to find out the answers to his questions forcefully as he deemed her an extreme threat after their meeting in the Entrance Hall. This set Harry off and before long, he intervened shutting them all up.

"Will you all please SHUT UP!" He screamed to silence everyone, which worked. "Now, first of all, 'who she is' is none of your business, but her name is Revan. She isn't a threat unless you do something against me, at least for now." he said.

Revan smiled at him, much to the annoyance of Daphne, and thanked him over their bond and then spoke. "First of all, you old man, have no reason to demand anything of Harry and me. He'd his own person and not your pawn, even though your attempts at making him one over the past three years have been somewhat successful. Or should I say fourteen years." she said with a glare that if it could have, would have set him on a fire that would have made fiend fire look cold, and that was saying something. "Now, Hermione, sorry about before and thank you for helping look out for Harry me. That goes for your friends too, just don't take other people's things without asking next time, although we know you didn't really have anyone to ask. Since that's over, I know that either me or Harry need to participate in this stupid tournament so I'll be taking him with me to prepare. I know enough of the rules _'Thanks to Hermione' _that I know he can skip classes to prepare, so we'll be leaving." She said the last part with such finality that no one could question her until she already was up and Harry was next to her, walking out of the room. Although instead of the annoyed look she had, Harry had one that made him look extremely confused.

Harry and Revan had been communicating in their mind as Revan was speaking so Harry knew why Revan said what she did. Although the fact she interlaced her voice with a bit of the force mind confusion was genius in his opinion. Making it so they were all confused for a few moments allowed them to get out of there with little to no trouble was truly perfect, they just didn't know that it didn't work that well on Daphne and in the confusion she put on Harry's invisibility cloak along with Hermione and Tracy and began following the two, too bad they quickly realized they were being followed thanks to Harry's extra sensitive force abilities but Harry and Revan decided it would be best to let them follow them till they got out of Hogwarts' wards.

"You know we can sense you there, right?" Revan called out without actually stopping.

At that, the three pulled off the invisibility cloak and continued to follow them till Harry and Revan disappeared into thin air as if they had walked into some portal that the three couldn't see. Thinking that if Harry and Revan did it, they could do the same, they walked in the same direction only to gasp at the sight they came to once they passed through a field of a sort.

Back in the castle, Dumbledore and the teacher had finally snapped out of their stupor after almost ten minutes and had quickly tried to find where they went only for Dumbledore to realize that Harry, Revan, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy were no longer within the Hogwarts wards. That meant they were either in the Chamber of Secrets, which he couldn't get into without Fawkes' help. It wasn't a good position for him to be in and since the tracker charms he had put on Harry expired already, he couldn't track him.

Gathering the staff he decided that he would need to call off the search for Harry and prepare for when Harry returns. Him being close to anyone that was such a wild card was dangerous to his plans and being close to Slytherins just made it multitudes worse. He just hoped that once Harry came back it wasn't too late. Little did he know that it already was far to late.

Things had just changed and they were about to have such an impact on events that no one, not even a seer, could predict what would happen next. Everyone just prayed that whatever would happen, the by the Force, by Merlin or whoever they prayed to, it wouldn't lead to anything bad. They just all had different impressions of the word bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wasn't really sure how I'd be matching the timelines till this point so now I have a pretty good idea of how I'm going to go along with things. I also still need a beta :P If anyone wouldn't mind helping out, I'd love you guys.

I'm also removing a lot of the pointless author's notes and all, so less AN spam.

Oh and, Happy New Years everyone! :)


End file.
